Stegosaurus
'Stegosaurus' (name meaning "''Roof Lizard") is a genus of armored stegosaurian dinosaur that originated during the Late Jurassic period in what is now North America. One of the world's most easily recognizable dinosaurs due to the distinctive double row of tall, kite-shaped spinal plates rising vertically along its arched back and the two pairs of long spikes, known as the thagomizer, extending horizontally near the end of its tail, Stegosaurus is the largest of the Stegosaur family of dinosaurs, measuring 11 meters long, standing around 5 meters tall, and weighing 7 tons. However, it was also one of the least intelligent dinosaurs, having a brain the size of five walnuts. In the Series 2 episode "Time of Giants", several Stegosaurus were encountered by the team from Late Jurassic North America 150 million years ago and brought back to the park. Facts Era & Discovery Stegosaurus lived during the Late Jurassic period from 156–145 million years ago. It shared the environment with the massive sauropods and little bipedal dinosaurs as well as the apex predator of the time Allosaurus. Stegosaurus was first discovered in Colorado by Othniel Charles Marsh in 1877. Since its very first discovery, Stegosaurus has become one of the most famous and easily identifiable dinosaurs in the world. Physical Attributes Stegosaurus was a giant, heavily-armored herbivorous dinosaur that stood 14 feet (4 m) tall at the hips (17 feet (5 m) at tip of the tallest plate), measured about 36 feet (11 m) in length, and weighed 7 tons (16,000 lbs.), making it the largest member of its family. Stegosaurus was primarily green and yellow with dark green splodges. The spots were outlined with white. The plates were translucent and the rim of the plates was blueish-green. Stegosaurus is famous for their distinctive row of 17 large spinal bony plates on their backs, which were primarily there for display rather than defense, which would be an odd place for armor. The plates along were embedded in the skin of the animal, not attached to its skeleton, which is why in most fossil finds the plates are separated from the body. The function of the plates has been much debated. Initially thought of as some form of armor, researchers have also proposed that they may have helped to control body temperature. Wind tunnel tests have suggested that the plates are well shaped to gather and dissipate heat. Thagomizer Stegosaurus is equipped with four, lethal spikes on the end of its tail, known as the thagomizer, each measured a meter long and that made it such a lethal dinosaur. Its tail spikes were known for being, without question, one of the most dangerous weapons ever evolved by a herbivore, let alone, a dinosaur. Such a weapon appears as necessary, considering Stegosaurus coexisted with large predatory theropod dinosaurs, such as the fearsome Allosaurus. Additionally, though there are normally four spikes, some rare specimens of Stegosaurus have been discovered to possess eight. It is currently unknown what caused these particular specimens to possess four more spikes. Stegosaurus could weal those spikes with devastating effect, despite having a very small and remarkably tiny brain, at only 80 grams, for their body size, which is what they were also known for, despite their hefty size, and was apparently sufficient for their needs. Behavior & Traits Stegosaurus generally lived in pairs, but they have been known to have traveled in big and little herds as well. They also were often solitary creatures, as they sometimes ate, drank, and even traveled by themselves. Stegosaurus was not the brightest of beings. Due to its low intelligence, it was unable to probably determine what was dangerous and what was harmless. Stegosaurus would often mistake small dinosaurs, even harmless ones like Dryosaurus, as a threat and those unfortunate animals would often be slaughtered. Although Stegosaurus was a plant-eating dinosaur, it was nevertheless a noticeably dangerous creature. Whenever threatened by predators, Stegosaurus could flush blood into their plates and that created a colorful but terrifying display, which was capable of confusing and intimidating even a fully grown Allosaurus. This was intended as a warning, but when directly attacked, Stegosaurus wielded the spikes on its tale with devastating effect. Stegosaurus was a species of dinosaur that stood and fought with lethal spines. Journal Entry Gallery imagesCA1I2A6F.jpg imagesCAOJW43T.jpg imagesWWDBook_Stegosaurus.jpg Stegosaurus-1.png BA Dinosaurs.jpg Trivia *''Stegosaurus'' is the largest, as well as only, member of its family to be brought to the park. *The sound effects of Stegosaurus are that of elephant and lion bellows as well as a camel, bull, walrus, tiger, and classical Stegosaurus sounds. Category:Prehistoric Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Creatures Category:Most Famous Prehistoric Creatures Category:Herbivores